halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword
thumbSince Energy Sword & Plasma Sword has the same info & characteristics, do you think we should combined them together? :Yes, definitely. I vote for Energy Sword as the target page because it's the more recent name. --Dragonclaws 05:57, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :I agree. I never hear anybody call it a "plasma sword"--Jsb 18:21, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Merged --Esemono 02:28, 19 August 2006 (UTC) REally? I hear people call it a plasma sword all the time, but I always correct them! --JohnSpartan117 14:23, 28 September 2006 (UTC) If it was a -''plasma'' sword, it would melt the enemy.So, it MUST be called energy sword(in halo 2) because it is controlable enough to be in a magnetic field and sharp.In Halo 1, it is obviusly, its different version:the PLASMA sword(because it glows VERY MUCH).--Spartan-007 10:06, 24 December 2006 (UTC) The energy sword wouldn't have to be sharp seeing that it is made of plasma energy it could just burn through things. It just the heat is contained by the magnetic field thats why things don't melt--Irving 17:20, 8 January 2007 (UTC) energy sword sence it is made of plasma, it should be the plasma sword.--Darth nexes 00:50, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Since the AR is made metal, should it be called the metal gun? Also, the Energy Sword isn't made of plasma, it's a handle made of who knows what, with plasma coming out of it. I don't know why people say the energy sword is different from the plasma sword, if you notice plasma IS energy. Take a look at wikipedia.com, and why has the nickname for the energy sword been changed to "The Noob Stick" on th main page? Hey, should you be able to dual-weild swords in H3, just because the elite in the brute ViDoc was dual-weilding swords and it would suck if the AI was able to do it and you weren't... deflection Okay my friend and I were talking (arguing) about whether it is possible for a Plasma/Energy sword to deflect incoming shots. Yes, this is a reference to the lightsaber and yes I know you can't do it in the game...yet. I mean, in theory, the plasma sword is made out of a material similar to a Jackal shield and that can deflect conventional weapon bullets. So shouldn't the sword a least be able to deflect plasma shots and/or bullets. I don't think the Jackal shield is made out of plasma; instead, it's some kind of energy field that can deflect things, because otherwise the Jackal would melt or something, because superheated plasma is, as the name suggests, really hot. So no, it shouldn't be able to deflect anything, but it should be able to melt bullets that come near enough to it. 24.251.125.185 03:06, 12 December 2006 (UTC) *The plasma is heald by magnetic coils, when the handle is pressed the sword releases plasma, the plasma is then held and shaped into a lone triangle with a split center. That is why when you kill an elite in Halo 1 the sword coils stop and it permanently kills the weapon.--Admiral Sozai Nexes FLEETCOMM 17:06, 11 January 2007 (UTC) In the new Halo 3 trailer released on dec 20 it shows an elite killing a brute on the ground with dual energy swords.This elite is seemingly the arbiter.user:shubi.s Well, you can assume it would be the Arbiter, but I have a distinct feeling it is not the Arbiter--Master Chief Petty Officer 13:01, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Any weapon can deflect shots. --First Sergeant Digipatd (My Talk) (My Adventures) (Happy Birthday) I doubt the plasma sword can 'reflect' ammunition. However, if I fire lead into the sword blade, chances are, the bullets will melt. problem solved? Oh and, the jackal shield is not a 'plasma shield' As far as I know, the only weapon that can deflect 'shots' is any dual-weildable weapon (the gun must be dual-weilded with another weapon and all it can 'deflect' is the overcharged plasma pistol shots (yes, i've done it before. It's awesome :) ) Brutes? Where do we see Tartarus using an energy sword? 'Guesty-Persony- ' 02:35, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Who told you this bull s###!? :We don't...but a Chieftain uses it in Et tu Brute --Gzalzi 07:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) It was said that Brutes are able to wield energy sword in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 05:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Rewording? The energy sword is not "completely" useless against Hunters. It is, by itself, useless, but not completely. An example of this is in co-op mode, on the lower difficulties. After killing one Hunter through various means, my friend would back a Hunter against a wall and begin slashing wildly while I flank the Hunter and fire at his weak spot on the back. As it is useless by itself, it is quite useful as a diversion. I suggest rewording it or a note about the usefulness of this tactic. Thanks. 208.68.253.134 03:27, 16 February 2007 (UTC) This can be done with any weapon, so it's just as useless as anything else. --First Sergeant Digipatd ''(My Talk) (My Adventures) (Happy Birthday) That's a tactic, the energy sword is nearly useless against it. If you are fighting at an open area with a Hunter, a bet you're not gonna get luckyMaster Chief Petty Officer 13:21, 15 March 2007 (UTC) The point is, the sword can't do damage against hunters, so it's 'useless'. as for the diversion, you can do that with anything-even my snoopy doll- so the energy sword's role is not significant. Cultural significance? i've read this page and hev noticed there is not much about the role the energy sword plays in the covenant socierty should a section be added? User:Kami-Sama :No. We know nothing about that, except that only the highest-ranking elites carry them. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 20:33, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :A conjecture thing could be put in? as long as there is considerable evidence to back up the claim.--Spartan 1138 21:18, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Azathoth. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:36, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The sword's shape is seen all over the place, on doors, railings, Seraphs, and Prophets' headdresses. Should that be mentioned? --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:29, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Gravity Does a energy sword have its own gravtatinal push? As seen on Burial Mounds the energy sword is floating. Is put in there by Bungie, but why? Can an energy sword push it self above metel because Burial Mounds apears that the ground could be made of Iron or Nickle, but the same thing happens on Ivory Tower. Is the energy sword possible to push its self from the ground or is it something Bungie put in there?[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 20:03, 29 May 2007 (UTC) "...then the enemy Elite has already won" You can't take out a sword Elite without sticky grenades, a plasma pistol, or heavy weapons? This seems a bit like an opinion to me. (btw I would recommend frags, snipers, carbines, PRs, duel-wielding, or another sword) Mr Toad 03:25, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Dual-Wielding Arguements and Discussions Here's my opinion assuming the swords damage is unchanged: Duel wielding 2 swords would be useless aside from 2 possibilities; 1. You could take out foes who requier 2 hits in a second. 2. Bungie made some kind of combo system. But what I never here people talk about is Dual-Wielding a sword and ''something else. Imagine a sword and a Plasma Rifle. Or something even more powerful. --7th Destiny Only High-ranking elites can use Energy Swords? I was playing Delta Halo when at the part when the second phantom comes,it droped off a blue elite with a Energy Sword. I snapped a picture of it but it's kinda hard to take a cellphone picture and backpedal from a rampaging elite at the same time. In the end I had to kill it to get a picture. Any theories as to why this happened?SwordHater 11:59, 22 June 2007 (UTC)spartansnak I dunno, loads of Elites are seen using them, I don't care much about it, just gun them down, you know me![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:47, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, Only higher elites(ultra up)can use energy swords. If you try to give an energy sword to a Minor Or major Domo elite you won't be sucsesful. Here i had to fight a Minor domo with an energy sword!SwordHater 13:54, 22 June 2007 (UTC) I disagree with Spartansnak, because on the level of halo 2 "Uprising" you can find a Minor Elite with an Energy Sword. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 I am just too jumpy to notice them, because I always get a blow when I try to get near them and have a good look at them (obviously I am playing as the MC)![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:39, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Actually, it IS possible to give a minor Elite an Energy Sword. Play 'the arbiter' and try to swap your sword for the beam rifle (from the guy that has it, of course).